1. Field of the Invention
An apparatus for stabilizing and spacing prefabricated trusses during the construction of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has disclosed various devices for spacing and aligning structural building members. Reference may be had, e.g., to United States Patent Application Publication 2002/0092259 A1 (Truss Spacer and Brace) that discloses an apparatus for spacing structural members and for permanently bracing said structural members.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,945 (Roof Truss Spacer) discloses a method and apparatus for spacing prefabricated trusses and other structural members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,956 (Truss Spacer) discloses another truss spacer for rigidly interconnecting and maintaining spacing between adjacent trusses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,153 (Structural Member Spacing Tool) discloses yet another spacing tool for positioning structural members a predetermined distance apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,837 (Brace System For Use With a Truss System) discloses a brace that provides lateral support to a series of upright truss units.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,411 (Truss Alignment Apparatus) discloses a building frame alignment apparatus that includes a T-shaped beam member and a leveling indicator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,448 (Truss Spacer and Support, Method of Use, And Structures Made Therewith) discloses a truss spacer and support device for installation between the chords of adjacent trusses, the device being employed to accurately space and support trusses during construction of a structure, and to provide added support against in-service loads.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,323 (Truss Setting System) discloses a system of set wedges and lateral notches for prefabricated metal truss units.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,794 (Truss Brace and Truss Structure Made Therewith) describes a truss system that utilizes braces to retain the trusses in spaced relation.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,695 (Building Component Spacer Brace) discloses a spacer bar to set building components at predetermined intervals relative to each other.
The devices of the prior art are used primarily to ensure adequate and proper spacing of building elements such as prefabricated trusses. The devices of the prior art do not address the erection of a prefabricated truss, or the need to balance an erected truss in an upright and vertical position while a spacing device is used. Setting of a prefabricated truss involves erecting the prefabricated truss from a horizontal position to a vertical position, establishing proper spacing and leveling of the truss, and securing the truss to an adjacent truss that has been previously erected. This process is typically performed on a scaffold or other temporary support structure that is often times more than eight feet above the ground. To use many of the devices of the prior art, a truss is set to a vertical position, and must be balanced in that position until the truss is spaced properly. This procedure is often times difficult, requires more than one person, and is prone to accidents.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that assists in the erection of a truss, stabilizes and spaces said truss while proper alignment is determined, and braces the truss to another previously erected truss.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a truss stabilizer and spacing apparatus that will assist with the process of setting trusses and therefore reduce the number of workers required to set the trusses.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a truss stabilizer and spacing apparatus that will automatically capture and secure a truss that has been erected to a vertical orientation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a truss stabilizer and spacing apparatus that will stop the vertical erection of a truss at a predetermined and desired vertical orientation.
These and other objects of the invention will be apparent from the discussion appearing in the remainder of this specification.